


Bei dir sein

by XFilerN (artphilia)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/XFilerN
Summary: Auch nach Beendigung dieses nervenaufreibenden Falles (post-Hellbound), wird Agent Reyes von Alpträumen heimgesucht.





	Bei dir sein

Unruhig wandte sie sich im Schlaf von einer Seite zur anderen. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie in dieser Nacht in ihrem Motelzimmer Schlaf gefunden hatte. Der vergangene Fall wollte sie selbst nach dem Abschluss nicht loslassen.

Zwar hatte sie keine Träume mehr, wie in den letzten Tagen, welche Visionen glichen, aber es waren immer noch Alpträume.

Sie rannte, auf der Suche nach Agent Doggett, konnte ihn jedoch nirgendwo finden. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie ihn schnell finden müsse, würde sie ihn retten wollen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte und nach ihm rief, sie fand ihn nicht und erhielt keine Antwort von ihm.

Ihre Beine begannen zu schmerzen und ihre Lungen brannten, durch das hastige Ein- und Ausatmen.

„John!“, schrie sie atemlos und blieb auf der Straße stehen, die sie entlanggelaufen war. „John, wo bist du? Antworte mir, wenn du mich hören kannst!“ Ihre Stimme klang flehend und zitterte. Sie wandte sich nach allen Seiten um, doch die ganze Stadt schien wie ausgestorben zu sein. Es lag nicht daran, dass es Nacht war, sie wusste das.

Der Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampe reichte keine zehn Meter weit, das Dunkel der Nacht schien die ganze Stadt zu verschlucken. Plötzlich hörte sie eine Art Rascheln, das von einem Baum nicht weit hinter ihr herrührte und sie wandte sich danach um. Den Atem anhaltend ging sie etwas in die Richtung des Geräuschs und lauschte, doch sie hörte es nicht wieder.

„John, bist du das?“ Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, dennoch ging sie weiterhin mit langsamen Schritten auf den Baum zu, die Waffe in der rechten Hand und die Taschenlampe in der anderen, deren Lichtkegel sie auf die Weide richtete. Unter den schützenden Ästen des Baumes blieb sie schließlich stehen und leuchtete zwischen die Zweige, in der Hoffnung sehen zu können, was das Rascheln ausgelöst hatte. Es wehte kein Wind, doch sie sah auch nicht, was es sonst hätte gewesen sein können.

Das ungute Gefühl, das sie hatte, wurde zunehmend stärker.

Sie wollte ihre Suche fortsetzen und war gerade dabei sich von der Weide zu entfernen, als erneut dieses Rascheln zu hören war. Lauter diesmal und länger. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht umdrehen sollte, aber sie tat es dennoch.

Ihr Herz drohte stehen zu bleiben, bei dem, was ihre Augen erblickten und augenblicklich fühlte sie einen Kloß im Hals, der sie zu ersticken drohte. „John“, hauchte sie ungläubig seinen Namen. 

Sie wusste, dass er es war, auch wenn ihm die Haut komplett abgezogen worden war. Er hing an den Beinen festgebunden von einem der stärkeren Äste der Weide herab und baumelte hin und her.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie sich ihm näherte. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er noch am Leben war. Sie hatte ihn verloren!

Schnell steckte sie die Waffe zurück ins Halfter und zog ein Taschenmesser aus der Jacke. Sie musste ihn losbinden.

Sie erschrak fast zu Tode und wich einige Schritte zurück, als er plötzlich seine Augen aufriss und sie mit seinem toten Blick anstarrte.

„John ...“

„Du bist schuld daran. Du hast versagt!“, klagte er sie an.

In seinen Augen war kein Leben mehr, und dennoch war er imstande zu sprechen. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe nicht versagt. Nicht dieses Mal.“

„Du hast mich da mit hineingezogen, ich vertraute dir. Und sieh, was mit mir geschehen ist. Du hast mich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden, du hast versagt! Du hast versagt! VERSAGT!“ Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und er wiederholte unentwegt den letzten Satz.

„Nein. Nein. NEIN!“, schrie sie immerzu und hielt sich wie ein verängstigtes Mädchen die Ohren zu. „Ich habe nicht versagt. ICH HABE NICHT VERSAGT!“

„Monica!“, erklang Johns Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr und sie wandte sich von dem Doggett ab, der vom Baum herabhing, doch da war niemand.

„Monica, wach auf!“

Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum und fand sich plötzlich in ihrem Motelzimmer wieder. Das Licht brannte und John saß unmittelbar neben ihr, die Hände auf ihren Schultern und mit eindringlichem Blick.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt, als er ihren entsetzten Blick sah.

Sie schluckte hart. „Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Traum.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe dich bis zu mir ins Zimmer rufen hören, dass du keine Versagerin bist.“ Liebevoll strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres verschwitzen Haares aus der Stirn und streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. „Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?“

„Ich träumte, dass du das vierte Opfer bist und ich konnte ihn diesmal nicht aufhalten. Ich hatte versagt und nur deine Leiche gefunden, die von einem Baum herabbaumelte. Du hast mich des Versagens bezichtigt, obwohl ich so angestrengt nach dir gesucht hatte.“ Monica sah ihn ernst an.

„Es war nur ein Traum. Und du weißt, dass ich dir niemals die Schuld geben würde, wenn mir etwas geschehen sollte. Nicht wahr, das weißt du?“ John versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.

„Es kam mir so real vor, John. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Und dich dann tot zu finden ... Es war die Stimme in meinem Innern, die mich anklagte, nicht wirklich deine. Ich weiß, dass ich es mir nie verzeihen könnte, würde dir meinetwegen etwas zustoßen.“ Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und starrte auf ihre immer noch zitternden Hände.

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre. „Du hast nichts getan, weshalb du dir die Schuld geben könntest. Du hast den Fall abgeschlossen, nicht ich. Du hast all die Verbindungen zusammengetragen, die Zusammenhänge erkannt. Du bist in diesem Fall die Heldin und keine Versagerin, Monica. Und es geht uns beiden gut.“

Sie nickte schwach, sah ihn jedoch immer noch nicht an. Er hob die linke Hand an ihr Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich, sodass sie ihn schließlich ansehen musste. „Es geht mir gut.“

Aus einem Impuls heraus schlang sie die Arme um John. Obwohl sie sich dessen bewusst war, dass sie nur geträumt hatte, wollte sie seine Nähe und Wärme spüren, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

Zögerlich erwiderte er ihre Geste und hielt sie sanft, aber auch bestimmt fest und strich dabei sanft über ihren Rücken.

Sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen, seine Nähe nicht verlieren. Und vor allem wollte sie keinen dieser Träume mehr, aus denen er sie die letzten Tage gerettet hatte.

Wieder begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen, als sie sich dabei ertappte, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde die ganze Nacht bei ihr bleiben und ihr das Gefühl von Nähe geben. Allein, dass er sich im selben Zimmer wie sie aufhielt, war laut FBI Regeln während der Dienstzeit nicht erlaubt. Sie wusste insgeheim, dass er die Nacht nicht hier an ihrer Seite verbringen durfte.

Er bemerkte, dass sie nicht gewillt war ihn loszulassen. Der Traum musste sie wirklich über alle Maße erschreckt haben, der ganze Fall ging ihr sehr nach. Er wollte ihr so gerne helfen damit umzugehen, doch er wusste nicht wie. Und dabei hatte sie ihm schon so oft geholfen, wenn er sie gebraucht hatte. John schloss die Augen, als eine kleine Idee sich in seinem Kopf formte.

„Der Fall ist abgeschlossen, richtig?“, fragte er und löste sich dabei aus der Umarmung.

„Ja“, nickte sie und sah John fragend an.

„Möchtest du, dass ich bei dir bleibe? Wir sind jetzt quasi privat hier und es muss ja auch niemand davon erfahren.“

Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie machte ihm etwas mehr Platz. „Das wäre schön“, entgegnete sie leise und hob die Bettdecke ein Stück an.

Im ersten Augenblick war es ein seltsames Gefühl nebeneinander im Bett zu liegen, doch dann atmete John wieder durch und schaltete das Licht aus. Zwar bezweifelte er, dass er neben Monica so einfach einschlafen würde, aber allein ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben, war es ihm wert.

Ohne Hintergedanken schloss er sie in die Arme, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte, um seinem Herzschlag lauschen zu können, der wie ein süßes Wiegenlied auf sie wirkte. Allmählich glitt sie wieder über in einen tiefen und angenehmen Schlaf, frei von Alpträumen.

John lag noch einige Minuten reglos da und nahm das Gefühl ihrer Nähe tief in sich auf. Es schien schon so lange her, seit er selbst diese Wärme empfunden hatte, die von Monica ausging. Und obwohl er geglaubt hatte, dass er nicht würde neben ihr einschlafen können, übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit letztlich und er gab sich ihr hin.

 

E N D E


End file.
